The Legend of Zelda: Love Across Time
by CyborgAngel22
Summary: [Post OOT]Earth Realm is parallel to the Land of Hyrule. Here, rests Zelda's essence, unaware of danger, but going out to get soda, she get's sucked into the Land of Hyrule. There, she discovers her destiny, and her mission...to awaken Link and save Hyrul
1. Happy Birthday

The Legend of Zelda: Love Across Time

Author's Note: This is my first official video game fic! This takes place after Ocarina of Time. I wrote this while playing the game, so it might take me a while to finish, considering the fact that I'm in college. Anyway, I consider Hyrule and Earth two different worlds and timelines. This takes place in Hyrule, even though there are flashbacks from Earth. I have one OOC, but she's not a Mary Sue, I write angsty, so there is no way that she would be a Mary Sue! I hope you like the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, or any of the sagas from Zelda! It belongs to Capcom so don't sue me for it! I only own my OOC!

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

A girl with long brown hair and red eyes woke up in a cold sweat. She had the dream she had been having for the past two weeks. Pale feet touched the floor and she winced at how cold it was. She padded to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Groaning at her messy hair, she went to the shower and turned it on. Inside, the hot water dripped down her skin and her thoughts went back to her dream. The man with red hair was staring at her and it felt as if he was peering into her soul. She would run away from him in a forest and he would chase her on his horse. She would trip and a guy on a brown horse would be there to save her. She knew that his name was Link, and the man with red hair was Ganondorf, but that's all she could remember. Then, there was a song she heard. It was soothing and easy to hum. She was taken out of her thoughts as there was a banging at the door. "Izzy!" yelled a voice, "I have to use the shower! Hurry up!"

She sighed and turned off the shower. Getting out, she looked at the mirror. It was fogged so she wiped it with her hand. What she saw were three triangles glowing on her left arm. She blinked, and it seemed to have disappeared.

_The fields of Hyrule were bare, and only Poes reigned. Kakariko Village has also been abandoned, as only a few remain. The court of Hyrule Castle is littered with Re-Deads and only a few Hylians stay, only the corrupted ones who work for Ganondorf. Up in the castle, which is guarded by a lava pit, the Dark King Ganondorf plays his organ. In the corner sat Dark Link, waiting to serve his master in any way possible. He growled as a group of moblins came running in. The leader bowed. "Master Ganondorf…"He said_

_The organ stopped playing and the Dark King turned to look at his servant. "We have searched the village as you have told us, and we find no trace of the Princess." It said_

_Ganondorf's right hand clenched and his teeth gritted. For the past 18 years he had been searching for Zelda. No matter how high or how low he looked, she had never turned up. The girl he killed looked like Zelda, but she didn't have the triforce of wisdom. "Master Ganondorf?" asked the Leader Moblin_

_"Go." He said_

_With a slight nod of the head, the leader moblin and the rest of the moblins quickly left. Ganondorf growled and turned to his organ. "Dammit…that little bitch hid herself well…" he growled_

_"Master, have you tried checking another area?" asked Dark Link_

_"What area is left! Death Mountain is bare, Kakariko Village is abandoned, Zora's River is frozen over, and Lake Hylia is dry as the Gerudo Dessert!"_

_"Have you tried Earth Realm?"_

_"Earth Realm? Zelda wouldn't survive with a bunch of lowly humans! It just isn't her style!"_

_"True, but what if her power is in the Earth Realm? There are sayings that some people on earth are a double of us."_

Izzy pulled her frizzy hair back into a ponytail as she watched her family scramble around. Sure it was her 18th birthday, but she specifically requested that nobody make a big deal about it. Her family didn't listen, so they decided to give her a big party. Sighing in defeat she went up to her room. She fell on her soft bed and looked up at the ceiling. "What's the big deal?" She muttered, "You reach adulthood and it all goes downhill from there."  
As she laid there, she heard a mysterious tune. Recognizing as the tune from her dream, she walked downstairs to see her grandmother, playing the unusual song, on her old flute. She stopped playing and smiled at her granddaughter. "Happy Birthday, child." She said

"Thanks gran." She said, "What were you playing just now?"

"Oh…just a lullaby, a song I heard as a child."  
Izzy's grandmother reminisced for a minute then snapped back into reality. She opened the girl's palm and placed the old flute in her hand. Izzy gave a soft smile. "Grandma, I don't even know how to play the flute." She said

"It's an Ocarina." Said her grandmother, "You'll learn one day to play it."

"Mama, don't start filling Izzy's head with those stories." Said Izzy's mother, setting down the punch bowl

"If I recall correctly Françoise, you were drawn to those stories."

"I'm older now mama, I don't have time to be hearing those stories."  
Françoise sighed as she looked around the dinning room. "Lost something?" asked Izzy

"The ginger ale, I could've sworn I bought it yesterday…" answered Françoise

"I can go down to the store and buy it."

"Izzy, it's your birthday."

"Come on, I have to help with some of the festivities."

"Let the child go, she wants to do adult work." Said the grandmother

"Fine…" sighed Françoise, "But be back soon."

Izzy just nodded and left. Outside, she sighed, glad to be away from her bickering mother and grandmother. Whenever Grandmother Inza talked about her homeland, mother would shut her up. It was as if she was hiding something from her. Izzy shrugged it off and kept walking. While walking, she began to hum the theme song of her grandmother's lullaby. All of a sudden, she felt as if she were in a trance. She walked to a place that was off her trail. She felt a tremendous amount of power as she stood there. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it. In a blinding white light, she passed out.

Izzy awoke and felt her head. She was suffering from a slight headache. As she got up, she felt the grass prickle her skin and she looked down to see dead grass. Looking around, she felt lost. She yelled out for help, but found her own echo and sighed. The air that filled her lungs was stale, and made her cough. The dead plains, and the ruins seemed to be familiar to her, but she wasn't sure how. Walking to a certain location, she felt herself hearing the sounds of tiny voices. The trees were dead, but she still managed to get lost in them. She ripped a hole in the knees of her jeans tripping over branches, and she even managed to cut her left cheek. Her shirt was reduced to a one-sleeve when she was finished. As she continued her way through the injuring, creepy forest, she heard the tune of an ocarina, something her grandmother had. Reaching into her small bag, she pulled out the ocarina, and also found her cell phone and some other things. She had forgotten it was on her back when she awakened, but that was because she was in an initial state of shock of being in another area. Taking out her cell phone, she groaned to find the screen broken, meaning there was no use for it. She just put it back into her bag, hoping that she would find a nearby store or payphone. Hearing running water, she ran towards the source. Izzy then stopped when she saw a rickety bridge. From what she could tell, it hadn't been used in a while. Gripping the rope, she slowly crossed it, and thanked God that it didn't collapse under her weight. She then preceded on to find a small village. To her surprise, it looked like a play area for children. However, the huts were all worn, like someone had broken into it. Izzy groaned a sigh of exasperation, finding no store nearby. She kneeled down into one of the houses and found nothing there. "There's got to be at least one kid or dog…or something…" she muttered

All of a sudden, a rock was thrown at her head. "Ouch!" she yelled

She looked to see four children dressed in green were throwing rocks at her with a slingshot. Another one threw a rock and she found refuge in a nearby tree house. She then shook her head at the thought of being afraid of children. "Come down here, spy!" said a voice

She looked down to see a red-head boy with elfin ears giving her an evil glare. "Hey kid, I'm no spy!" she yelled

"Don't be fooled!" he said, "Her strange clothes are from Ganondorf, she's a spy!"

They began throwing more rocks at her, so she shielded herself with her bag. Unfortunately, one rock hit her in the hand and she dropped the bag. Her ocarina dropped out and the red-head looked down at it. He looked up at her with a sneer. "What have you done to Inza?" he asked

"Give me back my grandmother's ocarina!" yelled Izzy

"Grandmother! Inza was a Kokiri, she could never age!"

"Kokiri! You're not Mido, are you?"

"Who wants to know?"

"My grandmother told me stories about you. She said that you would seek the love and affection of Saria, the Forest Temple's Guardian, but you never go it."  
Izzy backed away from a rock that threatened to hit her. "Humph, what if you do know that?" he asked

"Saria told you to protect the Lost Woods to keep Ganondorf from taking over Hyrule." Answered Izzy

A rock hit her in the head and she fell, rendering herself unconscious. Mido looked down at the tall girl, and found a mark on her arm that resembled the crest of the Hyrule royal family.

_Dark Link slammed open the door to the local pub. There, he saw corrupted Hylians drinking, gambling, and accepting the nearest offer for a 'good time'. Time seemed to stop when he entered the pub. Everybody knew not to cross Dark Link, because they would end up with an untimely fate, and he was also protected by Lord Ganondorf. He pulled out a large bag of gold and slammed it down on the table next to him. "This will be rewarded for the person that captures and brings me the doppelganger of Princess Zelda." He said_

_"Doppelganger?" asked a man_

_"She has the same physique and face as Princess Zelda, except she has brown hair and red eyes."  
"Sounds like a sloppy doppelganger…" muttered a Hylian at the bar_

_Dark Link immediately took out his sword and sliced through the man's neck, making him loose his head. The hooker next to him screeched from being splattered in blood. "Are there any more comments?" asked Dark Link, putting his sword back in his sheathe_

_None were said, all they could see was the decapitated head on the floor and the blood spurting from the corpse that was still there. He smirked at his work and left. It had been a long time since he had been in battle, and he felt good, almost killing Link, but then Zelda had gotten rid of him before her death, meaning the battle was undecided. "If only she had been killed sooner…" he muttered_

_Then, there was the doppelganger of Zelda running around Hyrule, Ganondorf ordered for her capture. If she is the reincarnated or essence of Zelda, that meant that a new battle would ensue. He gave a maniacal laugh and grabbed the nearest hooker. He then threw her up on his horse and the rode off to Ganondorf's Fortress. He knew tonight would be the start of a new battle, something he had been waiting for, for a very long time._

A Kokiri removed the rag from Izzy's head. After falling from the tree house, the Kokiri took her to Mido's home and nursed her wounds. They may be minor, but Mido wanted her to get better. Only Inza knew the truth about his love for Saria, and about the forest temple. She had left Kokiri Forest to seek help, and then this girl shows up with the Hyrule crest on her arm, claiming that Inza was her grandmother. He knew that Kokiri could never age, but she looked like Princess Zelda, except she had small ears. This girl had to be from one place, Earth, a place that was parallel to Hyrule, or that's what the Great Deku Tree told him. Time runs faster on Earth, which is why Inza is a grandmother. Inza groaned and awakened to Kokiri staring at her. She screamed, but then calmed down. "Don't worry." Said Mido, "You're safe."

"You guys threw rocks at me!" she yelled

"We didn't know if you were friend or foe. Times are different."  
Izzy merely nodded. "Granddaughter of Inza, you are welcome here." Said Mido, "We misjudged you."

"I don't like that title very much. My name's Zelda, but you can call me Izzy."  
The Kokiri's gasped and bowed at her. Mido was the only one standing straight. He merely nodded. "She named you well." He said, "But, why call you Izzy?"

"My frizzy hair." She answered, "I was called Frizzy as a child, so my mother gave me the nickname Izzy."

Mido nodded and understood all. He now knew why this girl named 'Izzy' was here. Zelda may have died, but her essence was turned into a child that was protected by Inza, she had been sent to Earth by Zelda, but he had no idea why. She had returned to the Kokiri Forest to bid them all farewell, but all she said was the Princess was sending her to Earth. Mido took charge and grabbed Izzy's wrist. "We don't have much time." He said

"Can't I rest first?" she asked, "My head hurts."

"You can rest after we seem him."

"Who?"

"The Great Deku Tree."


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

AN: Thank you for your review, Sapphire Haven, and to answer your question, Izzy's 18.

Chapter 2: Down the Rabbit Hole

Izzy made it a note to avoid monsters that looked like venus flytraps. They stung her leg as she attempted to walk past them. Mido hit it with a deku stick, and she finished it off by stepping on it. Then, there were Deku Shrubs that attacked her with deku nuts. At this point, she had ripped a good pair of jeans. "This Great Deku Tree better be worth loosing my good Apple Bottoms…" she muttered

A few fights later and they were in a clearing, where a great tree stood. To Izzy, it looked like a regular tree that happened to resemble a human face. She sighed, hoping that all this was a dream. "Mido, why have you come?" asked the Great Deku Tree

Izzy just gawked at it. She hadn't thought of a talking tree. Loosing her balance, she fell on her butt. Mido looked back at her awkwardly, then back at the Great Deku Tree. "I've brought her." He said

The Great Deku Tree grabbed Izzy by his root and brought her up to get a closer look. "Nay." He said, "Thy child is too young."

"I really want to wake up now…" squeaked Izzy

A fairy came out of the Great Deku Tree and examined the girl. "Yup, she's too young to be Princess Zelda." She said

"My name's Zelda, but I'm no princess." Said Izzy

The fairy gasped as she saw the symbol on her arm. "Look!" she exclaimed, "She is the descendant!"  
The Great Deku Tree turned Izzy to the side and examined the birthmark on her arm. "So thy child is…" he said

He put her on the ground and she just gaped at him. He opened his trunk wider to fit her body. "Enter, child." He said

'_I'm getting real tired of this child thing…'_ she thought

"What is she supposed to do?" asked Mido

"If thy child is the real Zelda, then thy can pass this test." Answered the Great Deku Tree

"Test!" exclaimed Izzy, "What test?"

"Thou must show thy powers by defeating thy monsters and awakened thy Hero of Time."

"Eh!"  
The fairy tugged at a few hairs. "Come on, we don't have all day!" she said

"Hey wait, I'm no princess!" said Izzy, "I'm just a girl who happened to be born with the name Zelda!"  
Mido walked up to her and handed her Inza's ocarina. "Please try." He said

Izzy sighed and nodded. She was hoping all this was a dream, but apparently it wasn't. So, she had no choice but to do as the Great Deku Tree said. Walking in there, she felt a strange power. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was certain it wasn't anything good. Whenever she felt a power like this as a child, she would get scared, and run to her mother. In truth, she could always feel when a person was bad or good, she wasn't sure if it were a gift or a curse, because she had always lost boyfriends. "Hey!" yelled a voice, "Wait for me!"

The blue fairy flew up to her. "You can't go without me!" she said, "I'm the hero's guide!"

"Right…" muttered Izzy, "So where am I supposed to go first?"

"Up the stairs, we have to find a key!"

Izzy nodded and began to run up the stairs. As she did, she felt the dirt under her feet, and it made her cringe. Getting to the top, she was then confronted by spider's she had never seen before. "Stay away from them!" said the fairy, "Skulltula's will poison you!"

Four Skulltulas had surrounded her, and she wasn't keen on losing anymore pieces of clothing. She took a nearby rock and threw it at the creatures, one hissed and backed away. "Do these things jump?" asked Izzy

"Yes." Answered the fairy, "Very high."

"Great…"  
Izzy made a leap over the two Skulltulas and ran to the nearest door. Pulling on it, she discovered it was locked. "We have to find the key first!" said the fairy

"Thanks for telling me, Tinkerbell." Grumbled Izzy

"Hey, my name's Navi!"

"Whatever, where do we find the key?"  
Navi flew off and Izzy was left to deal with the remaining Skulltulas. She pulled a nearby Deku Stick and began hitting them each with it. She gasped when she saw more coming for her. Navi flew back and tugged on a few strands of her hair. "This way!" she said

"Ow!" screeched Izzy, "Ok, I'm coming!"

She ran and jumped a ledge, only to catch it with her hands. Navi tried to pull her up, but the fairy was just too small to do it. Izzy pulled hard and sighed as she sat there for a moment. "Come on!" said Navi

She got up and sneered at the fairy. Then, she saw the key caught in a web. She went over to it and detangled it, getting it out. When she turned around, she was faced with a Giant Skulltula. She screamed for a moment and took a few steps back, right into the wall. She saw it's giant teeth snapping at her, and she wished she didn't drop the Deku Stick on the jump across the ledge. Izzy took her foot and did a roundhouse kick, something she learned from self-defense classes in school. She ran straight for the ledge and jumped again. She caught it with her hands and as she did, she felt something bite her in the ankle. Looking down, she saw a Skulltula. She pulled herself up and ran to the door. She was jumbling with the key as the remaining Skulltulas came for her. She opened the door and slammed it shut, almost missing Navi's wing. She sighed and slid down to the dirt ground. Looking down at her bite, it was turning purple and swelling a bit. "Perfect…" she muttered

"There's a trunk over there." Said Navi

She looked up and saw a trunk, followed by a small moat and one platform. "So how do you propose I get over this?" asked Izzy

Navi flew over to a small platform "Step on this and jump." She said

Izzy stepped on the platform and she heard a ticking sound. The platform came to the one side and Izzy jumped on it. She saw a rolling log with spikes coming for her, so she laid on the ground. Her hair tie was broken and she jumped on the other side. She pulled her hair loose and sighed. Navi flew over to the chest and Izzy just rolled her eyes. She opened it to reveal a slingshot. She gave Navi a death glare. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this!" she yelled

"Take a Deku Nut and hit that target." She answered

Izzy looked up at the target and looked around. "And where am I supposed to find a Deku Nut?" she asked

She looked at the pots around her and began smashing them. One revealed a magic bottle, another had a Deku Stick, and another had a Deku Nut. Aiming, she fired it and it hit the target. When it did, the water and log disappeared, and there was a large hole. She gaped at it, and then looked at Navi. "You've got to be kidding me…" she said, shaking her head

"It's the only way out." She said

Izzy took a few steps back and sat on the ground. "I would really like to go home now." She said, "This has got to be a dream."

"Izzy, this is no dream, this is real." Said Navi, "You can't back out of this."

"Listen, where I come from, this is just a medieval story! None of this really exists and I don't believe in legends!"

"Well maybe you should start. This is your destiny; you can't back out of it. You're the only one who can awaken the Hero of Time."

"Then what will happen to me after that?"

"I…don't know…but you have to do this. We're all counting on you. Zelda chose you to be her descendant for a reason. Nobody ever asks for things to happen to them, but it all happens for a reason."

Izzy merely nodded. "You're right." She said, "Let's go."  
Taking a deep breath, Izzy jumped down the hole. She didn't stay quiet forever, she ended up screaming all the way down, and so did Navi.

Dark Link made an evil smile as he walked through the Lost Woods. He could sense Zelda's power, and he was determined to bring her back to his master, alive. He jumped up into a tree and noticed the small Kokiri Forest. Her energy trail stopped here, but then moved on. He jumped past the trees of the Kokiri Forest and stopped at a trail. He gave a sly smirk. "Perfect…" he muttered, "So not only will I find her, but I'll get one key to the gate of time."

He jumped down to the ground and was met with a Deku Shrub. It threw a Deku Nut at him, and he merely sliced it in half with his sword. The others ran in fear, recognizing what killed their comrade. He walked through the maze with ease, blasting the boulders with his dark magic. At the end, he found the Great Deku Tree, and Mido. The Kokiri had been sitting next to the tree, resting from tending to Izzy's needs. When he heard the laugh, he immediately got up, his Kokiri Sword ready. "Where is the doppelganger, little man?" asked Dark Link

"Go away, you have no business here!" said Mido

"Strong words for such a little man."  
Dark Link used his dark magic to slam Mido into the Great Deku Tree. He proceeded to the tree, but was blocked by a shield. "Thou shalt not pass this point!" said the Great Deku Tree

"We'll see about that." Said Dark Link

He summoned his dark magic and began conjuring up a spell. Mido got up, sword ready to fight. "Izzy…Navi…hurry up…" he said

Izzy groaned and sat up. When she looked around, all she could see was one flame. Navi got up to fly, and flew into a wall. Izzy picked her up. "It's dark." Said Navi

"No crap, Sherlock." Answered Izzy

She looked around and picked up a Deku Stick. Lighting it, she walked in the direction that the corridors led her. Izzy accidentally stepped on a trap, and she found herself jumping from a trap of poisonous needles. Feeling dizzy, she fell on her butt. Navi flew down to her ankle and noticed that she was bitten. "You were bitten by a Skulltula!" she said

"So?" said Izzy, getting up and cringing at the dew that had formed on the back of her pants

"We have to wake up Link quick and get out of here!"

"Link? Is that is name?"

"Yes."

Izzy sighed and kept walking, making sure to keep her makeshift torch near her. "Weird…" she said

She got dizzy again and pressed her hand against the wall to rest for a minute. She had pressed another trap, and heard a rumbling sound. She turned around to find herself being chased by a boulder. Finding a convenient opening, she stood in there and found herself getting ready to drop. Luckily for her, she grabbed the ledge when she did. She pulled herself up and coughed a bit. Navi felt her forehead. "You have a fever!" she said

"Shut up, I have a headache." Said Izzy

Walking forward, she saw a strange light. The triforce birthmark on her arm glowed and Izzy felt lightheaded. "Izzy?' asked Navi

The girl merely walked and there laid the tomb of the Hero of Time. He was just floating there in perfect slumber. Izzy brushed a few strands of his hair out of his face. "Izzy?" asked Navi

She placed her hands on Link's forehead and chanted a few words. "Zelda…" muttered Navi in awe

When the incantation was complete, Navi saw Zelda's spirit float out of Izzy's body. Izzy regained conciousness and looked up at the spirit above her. She looked her over a bit and her eyes widened. "I know you!" said Izzy, "I've seen you in my dreams! You protected me as a child! I knew you weren't my imagination!"

Zelda nodded and floated down to Izzy. She placed her hands on Izzy's shoulders. "I've protected you all these years because of your destiny." She said, "Now it's time to face your destiny."

"But…I don't know what to do…" said Izzy, dropping her head

Zelda cupped her chin and made her looked up in to her glassy blue eyes. "I know it's been hard on you all these years." She said, "With so much denial of your family, and your gift. Now, you have to help Link restore this land to the way it was."

"Restore it?" asked Izzy, "But how? I don't even know how my powers work."

"You do, you knew as a child and you've never forgotten. All those adventures you went on, exploring other areas. It's always been inside you."

"I remember…them…from so long ago…"

Zelda kissed her forehead and floated up. "Believe in yourself." She said

With that, Zelda's spirit disappeared. "You knew her all along?" asked Navi

"For a time…" answered Izzy, "She protected me when I was a child, and I forgot about her when I turned 13. Call it a curse, but my mother had a bad case of denial and made me forget about her."

The body on the ground stirred and awakened. His bright blue eyes searched the room, and eyed Navi, his old friend, and a girl that resembled Zelda. "Zelda?" he asked

"Not the princess but that's my name." she said, extending a hand

He stood up with her help and she felt her head, the headache coming back. Izzy felt woozy and fainted into the arms of Link. Link looked down at the girl and then up at Navi, giving the fairy an awkward look. "What's going on?" he asked

"Her name's Zelda, but we call her Izzy." Answered Navi

"Izzy?"

Navi flew past Link and the hero took Izzy up into his arms. "Do you remember your way back?" asked Navi

"Yeah." Answered Link, "We have to find the Spiritual Stone of the Forest."

"Well, since we're on a search mission, let me tell you the details…"


	3. And Back Again

Chapter 3: And Back Again

Warning: Character death in this chapter!

Link gazed the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. It has been so long since he's seen it. He could remember when Zelda placed the keys back in their rightful places, making sure that nobody would enter the Gate of Time again. He never expected Ganondorf to return after the seven years that had passed. How he fell asleep was a mystery to him…He shook these thoughts out of his mind as he glanced over at Izzy. She had been unconscious with a high fever, and her cheeks were red. Navi had watched over her as he traveled through the dark corridors of the Great Deku Tree, trying to find the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. This time, it was a bit harder because of the moblins, and he couldn't find the weapons he had before. He returned to the two girls, dirty and a bit sweaty. Navi covered her nose. "You stink." She said

Link sniffed himself and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on." He said

He picked Izzy up and concentrated on the stone. In a bright light, they were in front of the Great Deku Tree. Link's eyes widened as he saw a shield up. Behind it was his rival, Dark Link. The dark twin blinked twice and snarled. Unlike Link, he had black hair and red eyes. "Y-you!" he yelled

"Why are you here!" yelled Link

"Give me that brat, and the Spiritual Stone of the Forest!"

"Fat chance!"

"Then I'll take her and the stone by force!"

The barrier that the Great Deku Tree put up was instantly gone. The dark twin pulled out his sword and charged straight at Link. The hero picked up the Kokiri Sword that was lying on the ground. It was smaller than the Master Sword, but it would do at a time like this. Dark Link smirked and chuckled. "That's a pretty weak sword you've got there." He said, blocking the hero's attack

"It's working against you." Said Link

Izzy groaned and awakened. "My head…" She moaned

Her eyes widened at the sword fighting the twins were having. "Link?" she asked, softly

"Child, get behind thee!" said the Great Deku Tree

She limped and got behind a root. Her body was weak, so she felt a bit dizzy. Navi felt her forehead. "You're getting worse!" she said

"Who's that guy?" asked Izzy

"Him? That's Dark Link. Ganondorf created him to fight Link."

"Dark Link? That's a stupid name, but then again…this is a crazy world."  
Dark Link had Link on the ground, and the blond had a cut on his shoulder. Link growled and kicked Dark Link in the face, making him drop his sword. Dark Link growled and gripped his face. "Insolent fool!" he yelled

He summoned his dark power and attacked Link. The blonde blocked by taking his Kokiri Sword to deflect the blast. Unfortunately, it went straight for Izzy. "No!" yelled Dark Link

"Izzy!" yelled Link

Out of nowhere came Mido and blocked the dark magic with is own body. Izzy fell to the ground in shock and passed out again. Dark Link growled, picked up his sword, and left. "Get back here!" yelled Link

Dark Link smirked and ran off, Link almost followed when he heard a scream. He ran back to Izzy, where she was holding Mido. He knelt down to her and looked at her sorrowful red eyes. "Mido…" she whispered, looking down at his small body "He's…"

Link's eyes widened and he shook his head in shock. He was so busy fighting that he didn't even see Mido get hit before it was too late. He opened his arms and Izzy handed him over to the hero. Her white 'Angel' shirt had a big blood stain on it. "Why!" sobbed Izzy, "Why did he do that!"

Mido's eyes slowly opened and he put a trembled hand on top of her's. "You're…too important…" he said, softly

"No! I'm not important! I'm just a normal girl, I'm nobody!"

"Yes you are. You shouldn't cry so much it…doesn't…suit…you…"  
His eyes slowly closed. "Mido…?" whispered Izzy

The kokiri sighed out his last breath and just laid there, still. "No!" sobbed Izzy

His body disappeared in a deep green light. She gasped and looked around. "Mido!" she yelled

She stood up and started coughing. She looked around in panic. "Where is he!" she yelled

"All Kokiri disappear when they die…" said Link

She looked at him with tearful eyes. "No!" she yelled, "Mido can't be dead! He was just scratched!"

Link stood up and looked at her, coldly. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her to calm her dead. "He's dead, Zelda!" he said, sternly

She slapped him, hard across the face. "Don't you ever call me that!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face "Only _he's_ allowed to call me that!"

Link touched his face, he had never been hit so hard by a girl before, except for Nabooru, but she was a trained Gerudo woman. Izzy then began punching him but he grabbed her wrists. "Let go of me!" she yelled

"Izzy, calm down!" he said

He saw her face, she was on the verge of crying, but she was fighting it. She then hung her head sorrowfully. "It just like last time…" she muttered, "They'll blame me for his death."  
Link let go of her wrists and they just fell to her sides. "It's not your fault." He said

"Yes it is!" she yelled, "If I had just stayed asleep then he wouldn't have died!"

All of a sudden, Izzy just broke down and cried. Link grabbed her small body and hugged her. Her body collapsed on her and she passed out again. "Mido…" she whispered

_Izzy smiled up at the figure before her. It was her boyfriend, Tom Sloane. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. The two of them were coming from a party that a friend of theirs had from school. Izzy's curfew was 12:30, and Tom was determined to get her home, or face another lecture from her mother. They were walking across the street when they saw a speeding car coming. Izzy's body froze with fear and Tom pushed her out the way, taking the hit. Izzy's eyes widened as she saw Tom's body collide with the car, then go limp. "Oh my God!" she yelled_

_She ran to him, tears in her eyes. She shook him for a bit and he only looked at her, smiling. "Don't cry…it's…not…like…you…" he said, softly_

_Other people began crowding around them. In a flash, they were in a hospital. Izzy sat there with her mother, bandages on her cuts. Mrs. Sloane gave Izzy a stern look. "How can you let his happen to him!" she yelled  
"I…I.." started Izzy_

"_It's your fault my son is dying!" she yelled_

"_Now stop it!" yelled Françoise, "It was an unexpected attack from a drunk driver! Izzy couldn't have known this would happen!"_

"_Don't take up for the little tramp! Both of them knew they were going to a party with alcohol involved."_

"_So did your son!"_

"_That doesn't excuse your daughter's actions! I'd bet anything she's drunk right now!"_

"_I'm not drunk!" yelled Izzy, tears streaming down "We were walking and it happened!"_

Izzy awoke to find herself looking up at a wooden ceiling. She could hear an Ocarina playing, so she got up and walked out of the room. She recognized this area as the Kokiri Forest. On the side sat Link, playing an Ocarina, Navi rested on his shoulder. She walked to him and he looked up. "You're awake." He said with a small smile

Navi flew up to her and felt her head. "Your fever's gone!" she said, happily

She merely nodded and sat next to Link. "What were you playing?" she asked

"The Minuet of Woods." He answered

"Oh…that's a beautiful sound."

She looked at him, then at the moon. He began to play the Minuet of Forest again. She tucked her knees into her chest and just listened to the song. She then looked over at his cheek, where she smacked him. She took two fingers and traced the red mark. "Ow!" Link said, pulling away "It's still sore!"

"Sorry…" she said

The two of them looked at each other for a moment. Izzy blushed then looked away. "I shouldn't have done that." She said, "It was foolish of me."

"No, I shouldn't have shaken you." Said Link, "I deserved the slap."

"Still, it was rude of me."

"Ow…damn you sure know how to hit."

"Yeah well I took self-defense classes back at home."

"Where is your home?"

"Earth Realm."  
Link's eyes widened and he looked at her in awe. "That's why your ears are so short!" he said

Izzy blushed, but then gave him a death glare. "What's wrong with my ears?" she growled

"Nobody in Hyrule has ears like yours. You have the same height as a Hylian, though."

Izzy crossed her arms and gave him a cold glare. "I guess I should take that as a compliment…" she said

Izzy sighed and looked down at the quiet Kokiri Forest. "We should leave in the morning…" she said

"Why?" asked Link, "You still need to rest up from you fever."

Izzy stood up and walked into Link's doorway. "You don't understand…" she said, "Nobody else should be hurt for my sake…"

"Izzy…" said Navi

"Nobody ever understands…"

"Did _he_ understand?" asked Link

"Yes he did." Answered Izzy

"Who is _he_?"

Izzy gave him a stern look. "It's none of your business, so quit asking!"  
With that, she went into the room and went to bed. Link sighed and looked at Navi. "She's more stubborn than Zelda." He said

"She must've loved _him_ if she got snippy like that." Said Navi

The next day, Izzy sat there on the ledge, looking at the funeral the Kokiri were giving to Mido. Link asked her if she wanted to attend, but she refused, saying that it would only make things worse. As she watched the children sob, she made a quiet promise to make Dark Link pay for what he did. Taking an adult's life was one thing, but taking a child's was another. To Dark Link, taking Mido's life was nothing more than hitting a bird with a small stone. Izzy got up and climbed down the ladder once the funeral was over. The other Kokiri had left, but Link stayed, under the Great Deku Tree. "He was a great friend…" said Link

Izzy blinked at him. She didn't think he would notice her approaching. He got up from his spot and walked past her. "We should get going." He said, "Dark Link will be back."  
Izzy turned back to the grave, and then left. When she entered the Kokiri Forest again, she noticed Link packing two different bags. It was as if he wanted to get away from the pain he was feeling. She could sense it, a painful aura surrounding his body, and ready to break free at any moment. Someone tapped her on the side and she looked down at a blonde-haired, blue-eyed Kokiri. She had a pair of clothes for her. "Put these on." She said

Izzy quirked an eyebrow at the outfit. It was a green Kokiri outfit. "This won't make you stand out so much." She said

Izzy was about to make a smart comment but then decided against it. The Kokiri had never been to Earth Realm, so fashion taste was different here.

Dark Link grumbled under his breath as he sharpened his sword. He didn't expect the Kokiri to sacrifice himself for her. He just wanted to get rid of her in one fail swoop, no questions asked. All this time, he had served Ganondorf, but now it was time for him to rule. He knew the only way to sever the power Ganondorf needs is to kill both his good side and Zelda's doppelganger. The waiting period was killing him, because he needed Ganondorf to slip-up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the ruler pacing up the hall. Dark Link sucked in a breath of air, which was keeping him from killing the evil man right then and there. Ganondorf gripped him hard by his neck and slammed him against the wall, the concrete cracking against his back. "Why haven't you brought back that brat!" he growled

"No way…" gasped Dark Link, "Too much…power…"  
Ganondorf dropped him and scoffed. "Fine, I'll handle this myself." He said

He walked into the throne room with a pissed off Dark Link following. He knew the real reason why he kept Izzy alive, but he wasn't going to tell him why. Ganondorf pulled out a handful of powder from his pocket and sprinkled it on the floor. "Tell me, have you ever heard of the Heart of Deception?" he asked

"No." said Dark Link

"Good, then this should be educational for you. The Heart of Deception are for people with weak hearts. Basically a fool who actually believes in love."

"What does this have to do with finding the girl?"  
"So simple-minded. This copy of Zelda has a weak heart. She was created to be highly sensitive, and she has a past love. We can re-create a past love in this world to work for us."

'_Idiot…'_ thought Dark Link

"I'm sure this Zelda copy is willing to trust him, despite what has happened in the past."


End file.
